


Boys Belong In The Kitchen, Too

by larrystylickson



Category: Riverdale - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, possibly the worst thing i've evr written, really bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 07:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9711413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrystylickson/pseuds/larrystylickson
Summary: “Oh, Forsythe honey. From now on why don’t you just let yourself in? I feel awful that you’re standing out here every day simply because we’re all too frazzled to let you in. So just come on in next Monday, alright?” Mrs. Andrews finished her statement as she ran off to her car, already late for work.Ever since that fateful middle school morning, Jughead had always let himself in the house without knocking.





	

Jughead hadn’t knocked before entering the Andrew’s house since he was 13 years old. When Jughead used to come to Archie’s house before walked to school back in middle school, he would knock at the door and wait for someone to come answer and let him in. Archie was never on time, often still asleep, and Mr. and Mrs. Andrews were often scrambling around the house trying to get ready for work. Sometimes, they would forget about answering the door all-together and Jughead would end up standing outside for ten or fifteen minutes. One week was particularly bad for this, and on the fifth day of Jughead standing in the cold for ten minutes, Mrs. Andrews said something that would forever create a second home to Jughead. 

“Oh, Forsythe honey. From now on why don’t you just let yourself in? I feel awful that you’re standing out here every day simply because we’re all too frazzled to let you in. So just come on in next Monday, alright?” Mrs. Andrews finished her statement as she ran off to her car, already late for work. 

Ever since that fateful middle school morning, Jughead had always let himself in the house without knocking. Things changed slightly when Archie when from his best friend to his boyfriend, and he wasn’t sure if it was till okay to just walk into his house. When they first started dating, Jughead tried knocking once, and Fred laughed so hard he fell out of his chair so.

It was back to just letting himself in.

Jughead had stayed late at school to work on a project with Betty and Kevin instead of going immediately to Archie’s after school, as he usually did. Archie pouted a little bit when Jughead told him that he wouldn’t be walking home with him, so Jughead promised he would come over as soon as he was done. 

——

Jughead walked into the Andrew’s household, and for the first time since he could remember, he wasn’t greeted by his boyfriend’s smiling face. 

“Uh, who’s there?!” Jughead heard a shout from the kitchen. “Dad?”

“What? Arch, no, it’s me.” Jughead spoke, as he started turning the corner to see whatever Archie was doing that he wasn’t there to see Jughead come in.

“Oh! Wait! Jughead? Uh..” Archie trailed off. Jughead stopped in his tracks. 

“What? Why? What are you doing in there, Archie?” Jughead was getting more and more confused. 

“Nothing! It’s just. I don’t. You should leave. I, uh, don’t want you here….right now.” Archie sounded more defeated the longer he spoke.

“Archie, that’s bullshit.” Jughead didn’t move any closer to the kitchen, but was becoming increasingly more annoyed at his boyfriend. 

“Yeah.” Archie said.

“Yeah.” Jughead replied.

“Okay.”

“Okay? I’m gonna come in now. That okay?” Jughead started to move again.

“Wait!” 

“Oh my god, I will break up with you, Archie Andrews!”

“Okay! Just…don’t laugh at me.” Archie trailed off again.

“What? Babe, why would I laugh at you? Okay, you know what, I’m done with this.” Jughead walked into the kitchen to be greeted with…Archie. Sitting in a crouched ball…on top of the kitchen counter. 

“Okay, Archie, what the actual hell?” Jughead was perplexed.

“You said you wouldn’t make fun of me.” Archie pouted. God, he’d been pouting a lot that day.

“I’m not making fun of you, I’m simply observing what is going on around me. And what’s happening here happens to be some kind of bullshit.” Jughead started laughing. A little bit. 

“Hey! I just…there was a spider, okay!”

Jughead stopped laughing.

“Where? Is it gone? Where is it?” Jughead asked, only a little bit frantically. 

“I don’t know, like, over there.” Archie pointed to about a foot away from where Jughead was standing. Somehow, before Archie ever finished his sentence, Jughead was pressed up against his side. 

“I can’t believe you let me stand there when you knew there was a spider possibly near me.” Jughead seethed.

“Sorry babe. You did laugh at me.” 

“Now what are we supposed to do?” 

“I don’t know. Wait until my dad gets home?”

Jughead groaned. 

“Hey, is spending time with me really that bad?” Archie teased.

“I guess not. At least we have snacks” Jughead starting rummaging through the overhead cabinets.  
“Only you would be more interested in food than your actual boyfriend.” Archie grumbled.

“Oh sorry,” Jughead spoke through mouthfuls of chips. “I couldn’t hear you over the sound of sour cream and onion.”

Archie grabbed a handful, too.

——

Fred had not been having a good day. Things were rough at work, and he had no idea where his son was. Archie hadn’t picked up any of his calls to let him know that he was going to be home late, and by the time Fred walked through the door it was almost 9pm. 

“Archie? Are you home?” Fred called throughout the house.

“Yeah, we’re in here!” He heard the shout from the kitchen. 

“What do you mean we? Is Jughead here? He should go home, son, it’s a school night-“ Fred stopped talking as he turn the corner to see into the kitchen. “What in the world are the two of you doing?”

“Well, you see, there was a spider.” Jughead said.

“That doesn’t explain why you’re still here, Jughead.” Fred rubbed his eyes. 

“Well, Dad, I saw the spider at about 3:30 in the afternoon, and then about an hour later, Jughead showed up, and-“ Archie’s voice began to drift off as Fred began to walk to his room, and blocked out the sound of his son’s voice.

“Hey!” 

“Dad!?”

“Aren’t you gonna kill the spider!?”


End file.
